Seeing Double
by TheAwezumcherrysempai
Summary: A genie answers Grell's wish of a female version of Sebastian, but the wish goes horriiably wrong and not only there is a Fem!Sebastian, there is also a Fem!Ciel, Alois, and Claude! Seeing Double is one thing, but finding out both genders are in for some serious sh*t is just a nightmare waiting to happen.
1. Authors Note

Hello, and thank you for reading my latest fanfiction! :3 You were probably wondering why you are not reading the story and some lazy note instead... XD But anyway I guess I should explain why I wrote this since it's going to be long and stuff.

Well on DeviantART, I'm making a mini-manga Black Butler FanSeries. It's just a slice of life and stuff, and I created genderbents of Alois, Ciel, Claude and Sebastian. And before you ask, Alois and Ciel's genderbents are NOT the cannon design. It is just my own version of their genderbents so please don't read this story if you don't like the way I write their personalities and stuff.

Firstly Ciel's genderbent is Cia Phantomhive. She has shoulder lengh navy blue hair and eyes like Ciel, and has a hair flip that covers the eyepatch of her eye so yes, she does look a little emo. She is shy, quiet and overalll the same personality as Ciel. She wears a navy blue jacket, with a small black ribbon, and a blue skirt with frills and plain back boots. If you need any further explaination type in 'Cia Phantomhive' in the deviantART search box. I'm pretty sure something comes up. Sebastian's genderbent is a maid named Sebrina Michaelis. Pretty much Sebastian with longer hair and breasts slapped on wearing a maid outfit. (Lol)

As for Alois's genderbent, she's a little different. It's kinda like Nyotalia if you ever watched Axis Powers: Hetalia before. Their personalities are slightly different. Alois's genderbent is Alissia Trancy, and she has long blonde hair that normally goes over one shoulder, and her hair goes down till about her mid back. I was considering screwing around with a picture of Alois on Photoshopto see how it went, but I really suck using that program so I drew her like normal. If you want to see what she looks like then just type in 'Alissia Trancy' into the deviantART search box I think my picture will come up. Alissia wears a black miniskirt, with Alois's boots and her purple coat is short sleeved. She doesn't wear a vest like Alois because she doesn't 'like to layer her clothes'.

Her peronality, is slightly different than his, she is grumpy sometimes, and is not as f*ked up as Alois is, but she does have 'seperation issues'...she is always carried bridal style by her maid, Claudette Faustus when she doesn't feel like walking. That should explain itself...CLAUDETTE! xD *Ahem*.

So...the basic plot...because sometimes I really HATE the limited character count on the summary box. It's like f*ing Twitter. -_-

So Grell is cleaning looking for his 'Death Book' before William beats him senseless, when he finds his *cough*loveshrine*cough* of Sebastian, and he wants him to become a girl so he can spend his forever with him. A genie visits him and says that he can create a Fem!Sebastian for Grell, although Real!Sebastian will still exist. Grell says yes and the genie is trying to do the spell, but it goes wrong and the genie turns into a girl. She/He assures that it is just a side affect to the spell and that Fem!Sebastian is somewhere that Grell doesn't know where yet. The genie thinks that he/she has only made a Fem!Sebastian, but in reality, there is now a Fem!Ciel, Fem!Alois, and Fem!Claude. What will happen when they meet face to face is one thing, but finding out one or the other is in for some serious shit is a disater waiting to happen.

Welp, I'll try to start this today, so yup!

-HatsuneGirl/Awezumcherrysempai~


	2. Chapter 1

Oh dear, where did I put that Death Book again?! It seems I lost it, again. I sighed. If William found out he would kill me! Or worse,...get DEMOTED. NOT THE MINI-SCYTHES AGAIN NOOOOOOO. (Mini-Scythes=Obiously Scissors XD) Ahck I better find it fast before I see him again!

I scavaged the areas looking for it, first the bookshelf, it took a couple hours beacuse there were a ton of books on the shelf, oh and the closets and drawers and my...oh my. "BASSYYYYYYY~~~!" I swooned over the pictures. I grabbed one off the table and nearly drooled. "Ah if only you were a girl I'd love you forever...~~!" I sighed.

The candles went off, and so did all the lights. "Oh dear, was there another blackout again?" I sighed. "Nope look over here and see for yourself." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a teenage boy, around 16-18ish.

"And whooooo might you beeee~?!" I cried in startlement. He grinned, "Ima genie! Hello Mr , uh... Uhmm"

"Grell Sutcliff~"

"Ah, yes uh, Grell. I heard your wish ya know and I'm going to make it come true! Name's Lukas." Lukas said. I smiled. Oh my death he can make Bassy into a ... a... A FEM!BASSY! "Oh my DEATH! YESSS!" I nearly secreamed, trying to contain my excitement. Lukas sweatdropped. "Eh...well I'm advised by my superviser to tell you that this could go horribly wrong so..." he muttered. "I don't care..." I cried.

"Ehm, alrightie, but if I uh, turn this 'Bassy' into a girl, there will still be the male Bassy in this world... And I have no freaking clue where this chick will be I just know she'll be there, m'kay?" he explained. I nodded like a puppy, heck I almost stuck my tounge out!

"Well then...I should start..." Lukas murmered a few words even I couldn't make out. The room turned a foggy colour. Then...

BOOM!

"What the?!" I cried in startlement. There was smoke everywhere, I coughed as I used my hand to fan away the smoke so I could see. But it seemed, that there was a young girl in Lukas's place! "Uh ma'am?" I was confused. The girl started to stare at me oddly. "I'm Lu- OH MY GOD MY VOICE!" she cried in surprisement.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Lu- OH MY GOD MY VOICE!" I smiled.

"You know that isn't what I ment. I must have turned myself into a girl by mistake!" Lukas shrieked. "I'm a um, Luka!" Lukas/Luka stood there stunned. "Well, Luka, do you know if the spell worked?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh yeah it worked alright..." she mumbled. "No I mean is there a girl Bassy somewhere!?" my eyes shined. Luka nodded, "Yeah, I can sense it! Wait for the right moment, she'll show up."

I couldn't wait! My very own Girl!Bassy! I tried to conceal my excitement or Luka would think I'm crazy again. "Does she have the same name...?" I wondered, I mean if I'm meeting my future wife I should at least know her name. Luka hesitated, "Well,I have no clue." she said bluntly. I saddened. "Oh well! But...if the spell went alright then why did YOU get turned into a girl?" I asked. "Because um...it's just a side effect it will wear off!" she quickly said as she turned away. "Yup, well nice to meetcha Shinigami, I hope you don't need anymore help from now on. " she said, as she vanished into the thin air.

* * *

_Somewhere, someplace else lay a mansion, as big as the eye could see. Beautified Gardens, and the house was so clean, you couldn't help but wonder how a big house that's been around for almost, ever look so new like it was just built yesterday. Inside the manor lives a young girl, about the age of thirteen, living by herself. Her only guardian is a maid, Sebrina Michaelis._  
_And the girl's name was Cia Phantomhive.~_

* * *

__**^^ So first is Cia's story, then Alissia, and it alternates chapters between the two.**


End file.
